


Cradle in the stars

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chiss Politics, F/M, Thrass has been busy since Thrawn left, a different au and Eli is still caught up in random drama, cute chiss children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: After Thrawn leaves the rescued Chiss girls in Ar'alani's custody, she tasks Eli with returning one of the girls to her father. This is easier said than done with an almost war brewing between the Ruling Families . . .





	1. Stella

Eli watched as The Chimera disappeared from the viewport. He would have liked to see Thrawn, but he knew that doing so would have ruined the carefully crafted secret of his whereabouts. 

The stream of rescued children mulled behind him. Eli had been surprised to learn about the young force users responsible for traversing hyperspace lanes for long distance travel. Within Chiss space, the Chiss usually piloted their own vessels. However, the rising necessity of the force sensitive pilots that Eli had observed in his short time with the Chiss suggested that something serious was going on in deep space.

He looked at the dark Defense Fleet uniform reflecting back at him. He too was an accessory in whatever fate these children would have. Eli had been happy to serve as a commander under Admiral Ar'alani and had been keen to learn as much as he could about the Chiss military and culture. Even so, his true mission among the Chiss was still quite uncertain.

"Commander," a female voice said in Sy Bisti.

Eli turned to face Lieutentant Gree'kin'atakani, otherwise known as Ekina. The woman wore her chin-length hair open and looked at Eli with her typical serious expression.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" said Eli.

"Admiral Ar'alani wishes to speak to both of us immediately," said Ekina.

"Well, we had better not keep her waiting then," said Eli.

* * *

The admiral was waiting for them in her office. Her crisp white uniform stood out against the dark wall behind her.

"Admiral," said Eli as he entered.

"Hello Commander," she said with a nod. "Lieutenant."

She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, and Eli and Ekina took a seat.

"I am sure you have noticed the children rescued by Mitth'raw'nuruodo," said Ar'alani.

"Yes," said Eli. "I understand that they were all taken for the same planet."

"Yes," said the admiral. "Almost all of them at least. They were taken from Rolgor, a world on the edge of Chiss territory that had been too weakly defended."

Ar'alani frowned as if this oversight was her fault alone.

"We will rectify this," said Ar'alani. "We will increase the defenses of all border worlds and with the information from Mitth'raw'nuruodo, I have a plan to bolster the defenses of our core worlds as well."

"At least if the Aristocra stop fighting," said Ekina sadly. "With all due respect, the true solution to what ails our people is a political rather than a military one."

"Do not be mistaken enough to think that you are powerless," said Ar'alani. "Many battles are lost just because one side thinks itself already defeated."

"Yes, Admiral," said Ekina, doubt still in her voice.

"I take it we are heading to Rolgor, then?" said Eli.

"Well," said Ar'alani. "I will be taking the fleet to return the children to Rolgor. However, I have another assignment for you and Lieutenant Gree'kin'atakani."

Ekina glanced at Eli in shock.

"There must be some mistake," said Ekina.

"There is no mistake," said Ar'alani. "You will serve as Commander Vanto's aide on this mission."

Eli had to muffle a chuckle at the look of dismay on the lieutenant's face.

"You will offer your full assistance and conduct yourself befitting a lieutenant of the Chiss Defense Fleet," said Ar'alani, firmly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Admiral," said Ekina.

"What is our mission?" asked Eli.

"I said that most of the children were from Rolgor," said Ar'alani. "The exception is a seven year old girl named Bels'tel'ati. She is the daughter of a politician who lives on Sposia."

"Sposia?" said Ekina. "I think that is the only planet not wrapped up in all of this drama."

"Well, let's hope it stays that way," said Ar'alani. "You are to return the girl to her father and her father only. I will give you a data card that will help you positively identify him."

"Is this girl so important?" said Ekina.

"Her father has important ties to the Sabosen family," said Ar'alani. "And if we can solidify Clan Sabsosen's compliance with the Defense Fleet's procedures, then that is one less piece of the puzzle we have to worry about."

"I understand," said Eli. "Is there anything we should look out for?"

"Be vigilant as always," said Ar'alani. "But just remember that if you are unable to return the child, you will keep her in your custody and return to the fleet."

"Yes, Admiral," said Eli.

"We will have the girl with her father by the end of the day tomorrow," said Ekina, confidently. "I should not have complained about such a straightforward mission."

Ar'alani gave her an amused smile.

"I wish both of you luck then," she said.

* * *

The girl had shyly hid behind Ar'alani before being coaxed out by Eli. She wore a simple grey dress and had a long ponytail. 

"Hello there," said Eli in carefully pronounced Cheunh. "You are going to go on a trip with us."

The small girl carefully stepped towards Eli's towering figure. He held his hand out to her and smiled. She took it.

"You can call her Stella," said Ar'alani.

"It's nice to meet you Stella," said Eli. "Don't worry. We will keep you safe.

* * *

Ekina mostly kept silent after they boarded the medium-sized shuttle and navigated through Chiss space. Eli noticed her looking at him curiously a number of times before glancing away after he caught her gaze. Since Eli did not need her for navigation in this part of space, Stella had been strapped in the seat behind them and looked at the stars ahead of them with interest.

"Are you excited to go home?" Eli tried in Cheunh.

The girl frowned thoughtfully.

"I am not sure if I remember my home," she said. "I remember my dad."

"Well, you are going to see him again soon," said Eli.

Stella looked distantly at the horizon.

"There is a battle," she said.

"Huh?" said Eli. "Everything looks clear ahead."

"You had better stay vigilant," Ekina finally spoke. "Those with the Sight are never wrong."

"Yeah, I will be, Lieutenant," said Eli.

As the ship approached the corner of Chiss space near Sposia, Eli saw the flashes of canon fire. His stomach clenched. Stella had been right.

"Well, so much for a straightforward mission," said Eli.

Ekina furrowed her brow.

"Let's see what is going on," she said.

A long line of ships impeded their path. Behind the ships, the flashes of a battle raged.

"That's not good," said Eli. "We certainly don't have enough firepower to make it through that."

Ekina turned on the comm.

"This is Lieutenant Gree'kin'atakani of the Chiss Defense Fleet," she said. "You will explain your presence here immediately."

There was a minute's pause before the replay came.

"This is Syndic Chaf'ran'csapla of Clan Chaf," said a confident young male voice. "And I would advise you to turn around and return the way you came. I assure you that we have this situation under control."

Ekina frowned. "This is a military ship, you will obey-"

The syndic cut her off. "We obey no one. It is not the Defense Fleet's place to issue orders to the Ruling Families. If you know what is in your best interest, you will retreat."

The comm signal cut off.

"Unbelievable," said Ekina, furiously.

"Whatever is happening behind that blockade Sposia is caught up right in the middle of it," said Eli.

"We have no choice but turn back," said Ekina.

Eli looked at the navigation map in front of him.

"Shall we go to Csilla to regroup?" he asked. "It is not too far of a journey."

"Absolutely not," said Ekina.

Eli raised an eyebrow at her. She had been really pushing the limits with the way she had been speaking to a superior. She sighed apologetically.

"What I meant was that I have an alternative suggestion, Commander," she said.

"What is it?" asked Eli.

"We're better off landing on Copero. At least until we know what happened here," she said.

"But why?" asked Eli. "That planet is much further away. What about Cioral?"

"That would be even worse," said Ekina with a sigh. "The Csapla Clan is based there, and they are quite literally in bed with the Chaf Clan."

"I don't understand," said Eli.

"We won't run into any trouble landing a military ship at the Copero port," she said.

"But why would we have to worry about landing a military ship in the capital?" asked Eli.

She gave him a resigned look, not in the mood to explain the last few decades of political infighting from the beginning. "It's just a safer bet. Especially with the girl with us and other unknown factors."

"Give me the coordinates," he said, deciding to trust her judgement.

The ship turned around and flew away from the fray.

* * *

Eli was surprised by the sight of boats and palm trees as they flew into the hangar on Copero.

"This does not seem like a Chiss planet," said Eli. 

"All the Chiss are originally from Csilla, which is an ice-covered planet," said Ekina. "But as our civilization grew, we expanded to the planets around us which became more varied the further from Csilla we went."

"Interesting," said Eli. "And where are we going here?"

"To Syndic Mitth'ras'safis' estate," said Ekina. "He will be able to help us."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" asked Eli.

"The syndic is an ally of Admiral Ar'alani," said Ekina. "We are safer here for now than continuing on if there are still hostile elements at play."

"Let's see what the syndic has to say," said Eli.

* * *

Mitth'rud'iloni smiled at the three guests. She stepped forward with her head high while concentrating on not tripping over the long, burgundy robe trimmed with gold. Her inner thoughts were buzzing incessantly, and she tried to maintain the calm confidence befitting the daughter of a syndic.

"Welcome to Copero," she said. "My name is Mitth'rud'iloni. If you follow me, I will escort you to my father."

"Thank you," said Eli, fumbling through the Cheunh pronunciation of what should have been a simple phrase.

She led them up a spiral staircase and through a heavy set of double doors. Sitting at the desk was a middle-aged Chiss dressed in a burgundy robe with gold detailing similar to the attire of his daughter. One streak of grey interpreted the dark hair that was fastened into a braid resting on his right shoulder. The man had a refined presence that made Eli swallow nervously. The syndic looked at the newcomers curiously.

"Allow me to introduce you to my father, Syndic Mitth'ras'safis," said the young woman. "Father, this is Commander Eli Vanto and Lieutentant Gree'kin'atakani from the Defense Fleet."

The syndic nodded at them.

"And I'm Bels'tel'ati!" said the girl eagerly leaping forward.

Mitth'ras'safis smiled warmly at her. "Indeed you are. Welcome to Copero."

He held out his hand to the girl, and she hesitated a moment before taking it. Eli felt surprised at the display as he had thus far only seen adult Chiss keeping a marked distance from the child. Eli raised an eyebrow as the child nonchalantly climbed in his lap. The syndic helped hoist the child into a sitting position and acted as if this was a common occurrence in his office.

"And what brings you here?" The syndic turned his attention back to Eli and Ekina.

"We had been tasked by Admiral Ar'alani to return this child to her father on Sposia," said Eli. "But we had to turn around as we ran into a battle and a blockade."

"A blockade?" asked Thrass.

"A certain Syndic Chaf'ran'csapla prevented us from moving forward," said Ekina, scathingly. 

A muscle in Thrass' jaw twitched at the mention of the name.

"Perhaps he was just there to keep people safe," said Mitth'rud'iloni.

"Thrudi," said Thrass with a resigned tone.

"Well, he was certainly willing to impede the progress of a Defense Fleet ship," said Ekina.

"There must have been a misunderstanding," said Thrudi, fervently shaking her head "Syndic Franc is an honorable man."

Thrass glanced at his daughter, sympathy rather than annoyance behind his gaze.

"You must not let your feelings blind you from the truth, my child," he said.

"With all due respect," she replied. "I would ask the same of you, father. To not let your animosity towards the Chaf Clan color your assessment before you know all of the facts. "

Eli expected him to reprimand her, but instead Thrass smiled.

"I can assure you that I will take no drastic measures until we have fully ascertained the truth of this situation," said Thrass.

She nodded.

"I know that Franc would never attack anyone," she said. "He was certainly just protecting the area."

"We will investigate this further," said Thrass with a tone of finality. "All of you will stay here until we have ascertained that it is safe to travel to Sposia. I can also send a few more ships with you when you leave."

"That is appreciated," said Eli. "But for now, let's wait to see what that battle was all about."

Thrudi looked down at her hands sadly.

"I will have quarters prepared for you," said Thrass. "Would you like to stay near the child?"

"Yes," said Eli. "She was entrusted to me, and I feel responsible."

"Of course," said Thrass.

* * *

Stella was running around the back garden with a few other Chiss children of varied ages. Her face was flushed from exertion and bright with glee. An adolescent-looking Chiss stood on the elevated stone balcony overlooking the neatly landscaped garden. Eli stood next to him quietly for a moment watching the children chasing each other.

"I didn't realize the Chiss laughed so much," Eli admitted out loud.

The young man was dressed in a grey tunic and trousers with a burgundy trim. His hair was cut short but was allowed free reign of his head in loose waves. He snorted at the human's comment.

"How many Chiss have you met?" he asked as his glowing eyes sized up Eli.

"Not many," Eli admitted. "And they have all been in the Defense Fleet so far."

"Well, you answered your own question I think," he said with a slight smile.

"Are you one of the caretakers?" asked Eli.

The young man's mouth dropped as if in disbelief for a second. "Well, I am their older brother if that is what you mean."

"Oh," said Eli. "I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Do humans not look after their own families?" he asked harshly.

"Of course they do," said Eli almost annoyed. "I just thought-"

"That I look like one of the household staff?" asked the youth with rising annoyance.

"No," said Eli. "Well, yes."

"Of course my sister would not mention me," he said. "I am only worth a thought if she needs me to fix one of her dresses or file some reports that she forgot to do."

The children's gleeful sounds filled the awkward pause.

"How about we start over," said Eli. "My name is Eli Vanto, what is yours?"

"I am Mith'ar'kthare," he said with a nod. "I am the second born of Syndic Mitth'ras'safis and Lady Kthare'vvi'iloni."

"It's nice to meet you," said Eli.

"What is this that I heard about Clan Chaf forming a blockade?" asked Mith'ar'kthare.

"We really don't know the whole story," said Eli. "But a syndic from Clan Chaf blocked us and told us to turn around."

"I assume it was Syndic Chaf'ran'csapla?" said Thrark.

"Yes," said Eli.

"Of course," said Thrark, his eyes flickering angrily. "He is always up to no good."

"So you don't like him?" asked Eli.

"Do you know that most syndics have to spend many years various political and administrative roles before reaching the position of syndic?" said Thark. "And, yes, sometimes the position is given by a high-ranking relative, but never have I seen such shamelessness as the case of Chaf'ran'csapla."

"How so?" said Eli.

"His father is Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," said Thark. "And as soon as he came of age, his father handed him the title of syndic without any questions asked."

"Is he qualified?" asked Eli.

Thark shrugged. "He certainly thinks highly of himself. And he has pulled quite the spell on my older sister. But all I have seen is that he acts as a spy for his father and echoes his father's political positions as if he has no opinion of his own."

Thark clenched his fist. Eli watched him patiently.

"I would like nothing more than to give that idiot a piece of my mind," said Thark.

"Well, I am sure we will find the truth out soon," said Eli.

"I already know the truth," said Thark with conviction. "I am just very much looking forward to everyone having to admit that I have been right all along."


	2. Harti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella befriends Thrass' daughter, Harti. Eli and Ekina are tasked with keeping an eye on Stella. However, panic settles into the usually peaceful home when three members of the family suddenly go missing.

 

Thrudi took a deep breath as she entered her father’s office. The syndic looked up from his work inquisitively. His eyes looked weary and several strands of hair had escaped the loosening plait on his shoulder.

“Is everything alright?” he asked. “It’s quite a late hour.”

She smiled. “You’re the one who is still working.”

“I will go to bed soon,” said Thrass.

Thrudi sat across from him and drummed her fingers against the desk nervously. Thrass waited patiently for his daughter to speak.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about my position in this family,” said Thrudi. “And I don’t want to be the one to let everyone down.”

“Don’t say that, Thrudi,” said Thrass.

“I don’t know if I can do it,” said Thrudi.

“You’re doing fine,” said Thrass. “You’re right where you should be.”

“And Syndic Chaf'ran'csapla?” she asked.

“What about him?” said Thrass.

“Would he be welcomed in this family?” said Thrudi.

Thrass sighed. “You are still young.”

“I am old enough to know what I want,” said Thrudi. “And I am prepared to set aside my status as your heir in order to marry him.”

Thrass sighed heavily and turned off his holopad. He would certainly need to retire for the night after this conversation.

“You don’t know what you are saying,” said Thrass. “And that will not be necessary. I have already told you that you are allowed to marry whoever you want. I just do not want you to make a rash decision.”

“That business with the blockade,” said Thrudi.”I know the Chaf Clan would not be willing to hurt anyone.”

“Not willingly, no,” said Thrass. “But I have dealt with the Chaf Clan since before you were alive, and they look after themselves first. Unfortunately with that level of self-interest comes collateral damage.”

“I don’t agree,” said Thrudi. “Their forces have done well in keeping the Grysks away from the territories under their jurisdiction.”

“Unless they are the ones who have allied themselves with the Grysks,” said Thrass. “They have not been ruled off of the suspect list.”

“No father,” said Thrudi, shaking her head. “It’s time that you put your past differences behind you. The safety of our people is worth more than rivalries between the Ruling Families.”

“I suggest you tell them that,” said Thrass.

“I plan on it,” said Thrudi.

Thrass smiled weakly.

“You don’t think I can stand up to them?” asked Thrudi.

“The political elite on Csilla is cast from a different mould than us,” said Thrass. “It is all a show to them. To them, losing face is worse than losing one’s life.”

“You’re speaking as if you weren’t still one of them,” said Thrudi.

“Do you think so little of your poor father?” said Thrass.

“No,” said Thrudi. “But you would do well to think about how much you worry about what the Chaf Clan has to say about you.”

“Very well,” said Thrass. “But you would do well to consider that I have been alive for a few decades more than you.”

Thrudi crossed her arms.

“Yes, things can change,” said Thrass. “But slowly. And more often, the past just ends up repeating itself.”

“So I should do nothing?” said Thrudi.

“No,” said Thrass. “Live your live. Marry Syndic Franc, or someone else, or nobody at all. But I can only ask that you do not get pulled into a vortex beyond your control.”

Thrudi frowned.

“The true heroes of our time are spat upon and cast away,” said Thrass. “Only in the future can they hope to be redeemed in the eyes of the populace through the words of meticulous history texts.”

Thrass’ glowing eyes looked ahead distantly.

“The path of honor is a thankless road,” said Thrass. “There are those who came before you who suffered that fate so that you can live well.”

He was silent for a long moment.

“Do you understand what I am saying?” said Thrass.

“Not really,” Thrudi admitted.

“That’s alright,” said Thrass. “Just remember what I said.”

He stood up.

“Were you able to get little Stella settled in alright?” asked Thrass.

“Yes, she seems to have taken a shine to Harti and they are sleeping next to each other,” said Thrudi.

“They are about the same age,” said Thrass with a smile.

“Is that girl going to be okay?” asked Thrudi.

“We will make sure it is safe before she leaves,” said Thrass.

“It seems like she is caught up in some strange mess,” said Thrudi.

“That is not unusual when once is the child of a politician, I am sure you know,” said Thrass, apologetically.

“I could not ask for a better father,” said Thrudi.

Thrass kissed the top of her head.

“There is one more thing I must ask,” said Thrudi.

“Ask,” said Thrass as they moved towards the door.

“Wouldn’t Thrark be better suited for your position one day?” she asked.

“No,” said Thrass. “Thrark is exactly where he needs to be as well.”

“He doesn’t seem to think that,” said Thrudi.

“He will learn,” said Thrass. “His talents lie outside of politics and it would be a waste to put him into a field where he cannot grow.”

“I see what you mean,” said Thrudi.

“Now I had best go to bed,” said Thrass. “Your mother is probably fast asleep.”

* * *

Eli smiled as he watched Stella and Harti play skipping rope in the back garden. He sipped a purple-hued tea as he had his breakfast with Ekina.

“The syndic has a large family,” said Eli. “Is that common among the Chiss?”

“Not typically,” said Ekina. “Usually only the very wealthy have more than two children.”

“I have counted at least five,” said Eli. “But I can’t quite tell since they never stay still for very long. Even the older ones.”

Eli watched as Thrark frantically ran after a younger boy.

“Spit that out this instant!” said Thrark. “Those plants are only for decoration! Mother will have a fit if you break out in hives.”

“Speaking of their mother,” said Ekina. “I have not seen the lady of the house yet.”

“Well, this is a pretty big house,” said Eli. “I don’t know how they don’t constantly lose people in it.”

Ekina laughed. Eli paused. It was the first time he had seen her truly smile, nonetheless chuckle.

* * *

  
Kthare'vvi'iloni strolled down her usual path through the wooded area on the edge of the Mitth estate. She had grown up in Sarvchi and had also spent several years in Csilla, but after marrying Thrass, she had come to appreciate the warmer climates of Copero along with the more relaxed attitudes of its people. Evvie strolled along the dusty path, not bothered that the bottom of her loose skirt brushed occasionally against the ground. A decade ago, she would have painstakingly held it up, but now she was happy to merge herself with the elements around her. Her long hair was in a complex thick braid that flowed down her back like ripples of a waterfall. One of her daughters had placed blue wildflowers between some of the plaits.

When she reached the small meadow where she would sometimes take the children for picnics, she sat down under a tree. Everything around her seemed so peaceful. A stray thought came to her mind that when things seemed too calm that was usually right before something troublesome was about to occur. However, she pushed the thought out of her mind as paranoia and rested her eyes for just a moment. At least she intended to rest them for just a moment. Before she realized she was dozing off, she was already dreaming about wildflowers and cake.

* * *

  
“You are to stay where you are,” said the small projection of Ar’alani. “Stella is safer staying put until we fully understand the situation.”

“Do we have any idea of what that blockade was about?” said Eli.

“I am hoping it was just a minor dispute between two ruling families,” said the admiral. “But I have my concerns.”

“Concerns?” asked Eli.

“Our scouts spotted Grysk ships near the area where you reported the incident,” said Ar’alani.

“Do we have any idea which direction they came from?” asked Ekina with a frown.

“We were able to estimate their course,” said Ar’alani. “But we are not quite certain. The readings said they came from Sarvchi.”

“Could that really be?” said Ekina. “The Chaf Clan has officially denounced any families who have allied themselves with the Grysks.”

“At least officially,” said Ar’alani. “But I am not completely convinced either way.”

“Can we just ask them what happened?” said Eli.

“The straightforward approach?” said Ar’alani. “Well, at the very least that would ascertain what position they want us to believe they are taking in the conflict. Which could be useful in its own right.”

“Shall we make contact with them?” asked Eli.

“No,” said Ar’alani. “Leave that to us. Your job right now is not to let Stella out of your sight.”

When she signed off Ekina looked at Eli.

“Do you know where Stella is right now?” said Ekina.

“Of course,” said Eli, standing up to look out of the window. “She was just playing with . . .”

His voice trailed off. The girl was nowhere in sight.

“We’ll find her,” said Eli. “I am sure she ran off somewhere with some of the other children.”

* * *

Evvie jolted awake. The sensation was as if someone had poured scalding water on her bare flesh. Except this was even worse. The sound of one of her children screaming in terror had her on her feet and sprinting in a matter of seconds. Her arm was scratched by a loose branch, but she did not even notice the cut, nor would she for a while.

When she rounded a corner of thick bushes, she saw the steel cage. A moment later she noticed Harti’s terrified face behind the bars.

“MAMA!” the child sobbed.

“Harti!” said Evvie, grasping the hard metal bars.

Evvie fiddled with the complicated locking system, breaking a few nails trying to pry it open in vain. Harti reached her arms out to her mother and clung to her skirt.

“Calm down, sweetheart,” said Evvie, saying the words to herself just as much as she as to her daughter. “We will get you out.”

Harti sniffled.

“What happened?” said Evvie. “Do you know how you got in here?”

“Stella and I were playing pirates,” said Harti.

“And the cage was already here?”

Harti nodded.

“How strange,” said Evvie, thoughtfully. “Someone must have been trespassing. But why such a large cage?”

“Stella ran to get help,” said Harti.

“Good,” said Evvie. “We will wait here. I will not leave you here alone.”

She knelt on the ground and embraced Harti through the bars of the cage. Evvie hummed a lullaby, trying not to let the fact that her lips were quivering come through in her voice. She saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She hoped it was a bird.

* * *

“Slow down,” said Thrass, patiently. “What is wrong, little one?”

Stella was trying to speak but could not stop crying. They stood on the steps of the front lawn. Eli and Ekina stepped out of the house.

“There she is,” said Eli with a relieved sigh.

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Ekina.

“She came running from the direction of the forest and was very upset,” said Thrass.

“What happened, Stella?” asked Eli.

“Bad men,” Stella finally managed. “In the forest. . . Harti . . .danger.”

Thrass’ glowing eyes widened in concern. He pulled out his comm.

“I will call my security force to search the area,” said Thrass.

“She might have just seen a shadow,” said Ekina. “She grew up on ships for most of her childhood, and she might not be used to being outside. Anything might scare her.”

“With all due respect, lieutenant,” said Thrass. “I prefer not to take unnecessary risks when it comes to the safety of my family. If my personnel search the forest and nothing is wrong, then there will be no harm done.”

“I understand, syndic,” said Ekina. “My apologies.”

He nodded and spoke into the comm. His Cheunh changed into the richer dialect that Eli had only heard on this planet. Eli gazed towards the forest. The once peaceful atmosphere had dissolved into nervous tension.

* * *

  
Thrass found the fallen wildflower first. Then he found the strange imprints of what seemed to be a cage on the ground. Then a ship roared above the trees.

“Pursue that ship!” Thrass shouted in his comm. “Don’t let it get away!”

He cursed himself that he had lulled himself into a false sense of security just because he was on his own estate. He tightened his fist around the blue flower. Whoever was responsible for this would pay.

* * *

“Thrudi?” Thrark called as he walked through the house.

“Thrudi where are you?”

He walked with some difficulty as two of his younger siblings clung to each of his legs.

“What’s wrong?” said Eli.

“I haven’t seen Thrudi all day,” said Thrark. “And now I am worried with everything that is going on with Harti disappearing.”

“All my fault,” Stella sniffled from where she had been following Eli.

“Nothing is your fault, Stella,” said Thrark.

She shook her head adamantly. “They wanted to get me. Not Harti.”

“Who wanted to get you?” asked Eli.

Stella sniffled, her response was muffled in Eli’s pant leg. Ekina gave Eli a concerned glance. It seemed like their mission was only getting more complicated with each passing moment. 


	3. Thrudi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stent pursues the captors of Thrass' wife and daughter and is not too surprised when he faces the culprit. Evvie must face being detained by some of her worst enemies and figure out how to protect her child from becoming involved in a tangled web of deception. Meanwhile, Thrudi is forced to decide whether she can trust the man she loves when he admits being involved in the kidnapping.

Kres'ten'tarthi pursued the medium cruiser in his one-person craft. He remained glued behind the fleeing ship even as it exited Copero’s atmosphere. It had tried to shake him off with a few complex maneuvers but as of yet had not opened fire on him. Stent narrowed his eyes at the ship. As the head of the Mitth family’s security, he felt personally responsible for any of its members being captured on their own estate. He felt furious at himself for concentrating most of their surveillance on the house and front gates and neglecting the wild acreage on their property. He would give the syndic a full apology and prevent this from ever happening again. But first, he would catch up with that ship and give them hell until they safely returned their captives.

* * *

“Have you lost that ship yet?” asked a male voice over the comm.

“No, sir,” said the pilot. “He is relentless and his ship is faster than ours. He will catch up soon.”

“No matter,” said the voice with slight exasperation. “Continue to the rendezvous point and we will capture him.’

“Sir,” said the pilot. “I am afraid we may have made an error.”

“What do you mean?”

“There were two young girls and we were only able to capture one,” said the pilot looking backwards towards the hold were the two captives were.

“Did you not receive the exact profile of the girl?” Anger seeped into the voice.

“Yes,” said the pilot. “But the two children were of a similar age and appearance. I fear we may have grabbed one of the Mitth children. Unfortunately, we also had to take Lady Kthare'vvi'iloni, because she refused to let go of the child and would repeatedly strike anyone who would try to take the girl away.”

“What?” the voice hissed furiously. “Your orders were not to touch any member of the Mitth clan! This is a fine debacle your team has gotten us into! I don’t know why I hired you!”

“I am sorry, sir,” said the pilot.

“Just continue to the rendezvous point and we will figure out how to deal with the consequences.”

The comm cut off and the pilot sighed nervously. High profile kidnappings made good money these days, but they always came with several risks. He considered a return to non-Chiss cargo after this job. If he made it of this situation in one piece . . .

* * *

The first hint of doubt crept into Thrudi’s chest when she spotted the ship at the edge of the forest. She had wanted Franc to visit, but he had insisted that it be in secret. Their last few meetings had been in secret, but usually at a larger gathering for a stolen conversation and a brief kiss behind the curtains.Prior to his arrival today, Franc had sent her a message asking her to go with him to elope. She had agreed but now felt regret about not leaving a message for her family. She decided to contact her family as soon as she reached the ship.

“You look beautiful,” said Franc, taking in her figure-hugging burgundy dress.

“Franc,” she said as she approached her paramour. “What is all the rush about?”

The young man was well-dressed in a bright yellow tunic with grey trousers and boots. A charric hung from his belt. He held out his hand. She hesitated.

“Thrudi,” he said. “I promise I will explain everything on the way.”

“Please answer my question first,” she said. “My mother has disappeared since this morning. Would you know anything about that by any chance?”

“Yes,” said Franc. “I will not lie to you, my dear. But I promise no harm will be done to your family.”

“That’s not good enough,” said Thrudi.

“My family has become wrapped up in something very dangerous,” said Franc. “Unfortunately, yours has now become involved as well. But you will have to trust me.”

"Where is my mother?" she demanded.

"I promise she is safe," said Franc.

"Release her at once," said Thrudi.

"I cannot," he said.

"Can't or won't?" said Thrudi.

“It is not in my power,” said Franc. “My father has ultimate authority over the situation. I am sure we will see your mother soon though.”

Franc picked her up and carried her over his shoulder swiftly towards his ship. Thrudi gasped but did not struggle. The leaves crunched under his boots. Thrudi’s long hair dangled over his back. She had not braided it that morning because she had been in too much of a hurry to leave the house unnoticed. She felt a twinge of regret knowing that Harti might have been looking for her, because she enjoyed combing out her oldest sister’s hair.

"Where are you taking me?" Thrudi demanded.

"Somewhere safe," Franc said. "I will not let anything happen to you. We will be together at last."

"I don't care if I am safe," she said. "I want my mother to be free."

"I will explain everything," he said. "But you must come with me."

“As long as you allow me to contact my father once we have a chance,” said Thrudi.

“I promise,” said Franc. “Though we will have to wait until we reach the Chaf Envoy for our own safety. Please trust me.”

"I will trust you because I love you," said Thrudi. "But if you betray my trust, then you will have hell to pay."

Franc smiled affectionately. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my precious one."

* * *

“Sir,” said a burgundy-uniformed security staff member.

“Please enter,” said Thrass with a sigh.

They all sat in Thrass’ office. Thrass was at his desk with his two youngest children on his lap. Ekina and Eli sat to the side with Stella, and Thrark sat at the chair across from his father’s desk with one of his brothers in his lap.

“I have a status update,” said the staff member.

“Proceed,” said Thrass.

“Kres'ten'tarthi is continuing to pursue the ship,” he said. “We are sending a team to back him up. We are 90 percent sure that both Lady Kthare'vvi'iloni and Mitth’art‘iloni are on that vessel.”

Thrass nodded gravely.

“We also fear that Mitth'rud'iloni has been kidnapped by the Chaf Clan,” he said. “A vessel fitting the profile of one owned by Syndic Chaf'ran'csapla was seen fleeing not too long after the previous ship.”

“Are you sure she went unwillingly?” said Thrark.

“What do you mean?” said Eli

"My sister and Aristocra Formbi's son have been, very badly, hiding a secret relationship for the past two years," said the young man.

"And yet they captured your mother and sister," said Eli.

"I believe the son is nothing but a puppet for his father's desires," said Thrark with a heavy sigh. "Aristocra Formbi captured my mother, and his son probably took the opportunity to capture his bride."

“We do not know yet if it was the Chaf Clan are also responsible for taking your mother and Harti,” said Thrass. “But I am beginning to suspect that is the case.”

“This is certainly related to the blockade of Sposia,” said Eli. “Stella said they were trying to get her and she ran away.”

Thrass frowned. “They must have an interest in the child’s father. It is possible that Clan Chaf wants to wrest influence from the Sabosen family through influencing someone with power on Sposia.”

“Do you think they are trying to widen their influence?” asked Eli.

“Well,” said Thrass. “My wife’s family rivals some of his business interests on Sarvchi and he has been trying to get them to sell some of their factories for years.”

“But a business deal is not on the same level as kidnapping,” said Eli.

“I really don’t know what is going on,” said Thrass. “But I am going to find out and hold whoever is at fault accountable.”

“Is there anything we can do, syndic?” asked Ekina.

“Thank you but no,” said Thrass. “Just keep an eye on Stella. If they have tried to take her once, they will certainly try again. But we will be ready.”

* * *

“I really wonder if at least one of us should go after them,” said Eli.

“We have our orders,” said Ekina.

They walked through a richly decorated hallway. A sewn pattern of vines ran through the carpet at their feet and branched off at the various corridors.

Eli nodded. “We will make sure Stella is always guarded. I just hope the syndic’s family will be okay.”

“They will be okay,” said Thrark approaching behind them.

They stood and waited for him to catch up.

“Kres'ten'tarthi is the best of the best,” said Thrark. “He will make sure my mother and Harti are returned safely.”

“And what about your older sister?” said Eli.

Thrark sighed. “I know Thrudi went with them on purpose. I will be furious if we find out she knew about the kidnapping plan beforehand.”

“You are sure she wasn’t taken against her will?” said Ekina.

“We will find out soon enough,” said Thrark. “But honestly she can stay there if she wants.”

“What do you mean?” said Eli.

“If Thrudi is content joining the Chaf Clan, then so be it,” said Thrark. “I will happily take her place at my father's side."

"Is that what this is about?" asked Eli.

The young man's face flushed purple with discomfort. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"I have trained my whole life to serve this family and the entire Mitth Clan," Thrark said. "My sister is only in her position because she is the oldest! My father cares about tradition, even if I am more qualified."

"I think you need to look beyond sibling rivalry at the moment," said Eli, annoyance apparent in his voice.

Thrark looked at the burgundy tapestry on the wall. It had been handed down through generations of the family and the name of the oldest of each generation was embroidered down the long fabric. He ran his thumb over his sister’s name wishing it could be his own. He had put so much work into learning to run the estate and yet his sister would likely inherit almost everything.

"My father would never put her aside as his heir," Thrark said, bitterly. "Even if she marries one of our worst enemies! Even if she only half-heartedly does her work! Even if she has to constantly ask me how things are correctly done! At the end of the day, it is all because she is his favorite child."

Thrark exhaled furiously.

"I am sure the syndic loves all his children," said Eli.

"Of course he does!" he said defensively and Eli almost recoiled. "I have many siblings, and he takes time to know we are all loved and cared for. But the look of pride when he looks at my older sister . . ."

The young man grimaced. "She is certainly his favorite."

"Does your mother have a favorite?" asked Eli.

"I don't know if she does," Thrark said. "It's probably not me. I am nobody’s favorite."

“I doubt that is true,” said Eli. “But it might be in your favor to improve your attitude.

“Excuse me?” said Thrark.

“Commander Vanto is right,” said Ekina. “Your mother and sisters are possibly in great danger and you have been standing here talking about yourself.”

Thrark’s glowing eyes looked to the floor abashedly.

“I am truly the worst,” said Thrark. “Please excuse me.”

The young man walked away swiftly.

“I am not sure if it’s true that he is no one’s favorite,” said Ekina. “He acts like he has been very spoiled.”

“He’ll be alright,” said Eli. “He just needs to do a little more growing up.”

* * *

They had been placed in a luxury room, but to Evvie, it felt no different than a prison cell. Harti had fallen asleep from exhaustion on the bed, and Evvie sat next to her, not wanting to leave her daughter’s side for a second. The doors opened and Evvie narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

A woman in a yellow tunic entered with a tray that held a water pitcher and two glasses. She set it on a table and looked at Evvie.

“Hello,” said the woman. “I am Chaf'ees'aklaio. I apologise that we have to meet under these circumstances.”

“Are you going to poison us now?” asked Evvie looking towards the water.

“Of course not,” said Feesa. “And Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano sends his sincerest apologies for this misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding?” Evvie laughed harshly. “I don’t see how three hired thugs dragging me and my daughter into a cargo hold and flying away could be a misunderstanding.”

“Regretfully it was though,” said Feesa. “We will arrange for you to be returned to Copero.”

“You will do so this instant!” said Evvie.

“First, I must request that we take a saliva sample from both you and your daughter,” said Feesa.

“Excuse me?” said Evvie growing more furious by the second.

“We must ascertain that she is indeed your child before we release you,” said Feesa.

“Oh I see,” said Evvie. “Your thugs were after the other girl. Do you think that makes you any better? That you kidnapped the wrong child? How utterly depraved are you people?”

“It is not for me to decide if it is right or wrong,” said Feesa. “I am just following what I was instructed to do.”

“You are a mindless fool,” said Evvie. “And nobody will be laying a finger on my child. You can take a look at the clawmarks I left on your goons.”

Evvie looked down at her broken nails.

“We must do a quick DNA test,” said Feesa with a sigh of exasperation.

“We must not do anything,” said Evvie. “There will be heavy consequences for this, and you are only making it worse for yourselves each minute you hold us captive.”

“Like I said,” said Feesa. “I am just following instructions.”

Evvie soothed her skirt and sat up straight, just as she did on those occasions when she attended political events with her husband and she knew every judgmental eye in the room was watching her every move.

“Well, I instruct you to have a good look at the child that I gave birth to,” said Evvie gesturing to Harti. “And observe this particular nose shape that is apparent in the entire Mitth bloodline.”

“I admit that she strongly resembles Syndic Mitth'ras'safis,” said Feesa. “But I must scientifically ascertain this fact before you can be released.”

“Fuck your science,” said Evvie. “Who do you think you are talking to? Get out of my sight, you mindless, child-kidnapping bitch.”

Feesa flinched slightly and swiftly left the room. She could still feel Evvie’s scathing glare as she walked through the ship.

Evvie stood and took a sip of the water. She looked at Harti’s sleeping form.

“We will make sure it’s not poisoned, and then you can have some water,” said Evvie.

* * *

It was Kres'ten'tarthi who got an actual prison cell. He sat calmly on the narrow bench in the holding area on the Chaf Envoy.

“Well, well,” said Stent at the man approaching him. “I am not at all surprised. And here I thought you were happy with your own wife but here we are after you have captured Lady Kthare'vvi'iloni.”

The man in elaborate grey and yellow robes gave him a hard look through the bars.

“Or is it revenge?” said Stent. “The syndic told me how all those years ago Lady Kthare'vvi'iloni humiliated you by rejecting your proposal and immediately proposing to Syndic Mitth'ras'safis.”

“This is completely unrelated to that,” said Aristocra Formbi.

“Is it?” said Stent. “Because I must admit that this incident is not portraying you in the best light.”

“I realize that,” said Formbi. “But I had instructed the men not to touch any of the Mitth family. However, it seemed that Kthare'vvi'iloni was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Or rather at the right place,” said Stent. “To protect her child.”

“We did not mean to take any of the syndic’s children,” said Formbi. “For urgent reasons, we were trying to take Bels'tel'ati into our care. The men we hired mistook the Mitth girl for the one we were after.”

“And you could have not instead explained what was so urgent to the syndic?” said Stent, angrily. “Instead of sneaking around his property and grabbing children?”

Formbi sighed heavily.

“Syndic Mitth'ras'safis and I don’t have what one would describe as a warm relationship,” said Formbi.

“I have no idea why that would not be the case,” said Stent, his voice full of ire.

“I did not have the time adequate to explain things to him for him to agree to my solution to the situation,” said Formbi. “Therefore it is vital that the child is immediately handed over.”

“You are so full of it,” said Stent. “What is vital is that you release me and return Lady Kthare'vvi'iloni and her child to Copero immediately.”

“We are currently arranging this,” said Formbi. “And I will make a formal apology to the entire family.”

“How about you let me out of this cell?” said Stent. “Perhaps, Lady Kthare'vvi'iloni would feel more at ease if I was allowed to guard her?”

“I may allow this,” said Formbi. “If you were to assure me that you would not try anything rash.”

“Have I done anything rash since coming aboard this vessel?” said Stent. “You are the one who has acted rashly.”

“I assure you that I have acted only with the preservation of all Chiss in mind,” said Formbi. “It was a mistake not to attempt to take Syndic Mitth'ras'safis in my confidence. However, I will explain to him the situation and he will agree that we cannot give the child to her father at this time.”

Formbi paced back and forward along the outside of the holding cell. The hair along his temples was colored with patches of grey along with the occasional silver streaks interrupting the rest of the man’s neatly combed black hair. The Aristocra had his hands regally resting in front of the grey sash of his robe. Stent noticed with annoyance that each of the Aristocra’s fingers had a ring of a different hue. The gem on his left ring finger was a blue diamond and had probably been a gift from his wife since dark blue was the color of the Csaplar clan.

“And why not return the child to her father?” said Stent.

“Because he is currently under house arrest by a group of Chiss who have allied themselves with the Grysks,” said Formbi. “The child possesses the Sight and should not fall into their hands to be used against us. The entire quadrant near Sposia is at risk even though my son was able to command our forces to chase the Grysks back into wild space. We are uncertain how much time this has bought us to act.”

“Do you have proof?” said Stent.

“Yes, we do,” said Formbi. “Though it will be unfortunate if we will have to waste the time required to go through all the official channels.”

“Well you better have it all ready to show to Syndic Mitth'ras'safis if you even want to make it to the point where you even reach the official channels,” said Stent. “And don’t forget that the child who the Grysks are supposedly after is also currently in the custody of two officers of the Chiss Defense Fleet. You had better be prepared to tell them something compelling enough to believe you.”

“Well, if they want something compelling they will get it,” said Formbi with a heavy sigh. “We are all about to get something compelling indeed very soon.”

Formbi looked over to the guard standing near them.

“Please unlock this man and escort him to our other guests,” said Formbi.

Formbi’s robes swayed behind him as he left Stent to digest his words.

“This is a proper mess isn’t it?” said Stent to the guard.

The guard only answered with a barely noticeable shrug.


	4. Thrark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrudi reveals her plans to elope with Franc. Thrass shows up and has some choice words for Formbi.

Evvie and Harti sat at the small table in their quarters on the Chaf Envoy. Harti dejectedly poked her spoon in a bowl of nutritious gruel. There was a soft knock on the door.

“Who is it?” said Evvie.

The doors slid open and Thrudi entered. Evvie stood up in surprise at the sight of her oldest child. Thrudi looked well rested and wore a floor length burgundy dress with a grey shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her plaited hair was wrapped in a bun on top her head. Thrudi looked at the weary expressions of her mother and seven year old sister and felt a renewed flood of guilt.

“Thrudi,” said Evvie, approaching her and grabbing her hands. “What are you doing here? Did they also capture you?”

“No,” said Thrudi. “I just happened to be visiting when I was told you were on board.”

“Visiting?” said Evvie. “I was not aware that you had any plans to leave Copero this month.”

Thrudi grimaced. “I am sorry, Mother.”

“What’s going on?” asked Evvie.

“Franc and I are going to elope,” said Thrudi.

Evvie frowned and gestured for her to sit down at the table. Harti held out a plate of dried fruit. Thrudi took one and patted her sister’s head.

“I would advise you to postpone your plans until a later date,” said Evvie. “There seems to be a strange situation going on here, and Syndic Franc is certainly involved.”

“He told me what is going on,” said Thrudi. “The Chaf Clan are not in the wrong.”

“And then how do you explain that your sister and I arrived here after being dragged into a cargo hold?” said Evvie.

Thrudi looked down at her hands. “They certainly did not handle things in the best manner, and they owe all of you an apology, but I still have faith that their actions are for all of our safety.”

“If Syndic Franc truly has good intentions, then he will not mind waiting a bit longer until everything is sorted out,” said Evvie. “I cannot in good conscience leave you here.”

“I promise that he is a good man,” said Thrudi.

“Good men are just as capable of getting caught up in horrible things as anyone else,” said Evvie. “I am not saying you can’t marry him. I am saying he should do things properly and speak to your father and I before anything proceeds.”

“I would rather not wait longer,” said Thrudi.

“And why not?” said Evvie. “If he is trying to rush the marriage, then I would consider that highly suspect. You need to be cautious.”

“He is not rushing anything,” said Thrudi. “It’s just that-”

“What?” said Evvie, trying to read her expression.

“I think I may be pregnant,” said Thrudi unable to meet her mother’s eyes.

Evvie’s glowing eyes softened and she patted Thrudi’s cheek affectionately.

“I see,” said Evvie. “But my advice to you still stays the same. Return with me to Copero.”

“But-” Thrudi began to protest.

“No, you listen to me,” said Evvie. “You would be much better having your baby on Copero where we can help you rather than giving birth in a nest of vipers.”

“Mother!” said Thrudi.

“If your syndic truly has your best interests in mind he will not protest you remaining with us,” said Evvie. “And he will do his best to appease our concerns before any marriage takes place.”

“But Mother,” said Thrudi with a sigh.

“I know this is difficult,” said Evvie. “But it is better to find out now rather than later whether he has respect for you and your wellbeing.”

“You’re right,” said Thrudi. “It was more for the child’s sake that I wanted to marry him already.”

“I promise that our grandchild will not be treated any differently because of who its father is,” said Evvie.

“Thank you,” said Thrudi. “But I still don’t know what to do.”

* * *

 

Bels’teg’orono open the small arched window as wide as the aged glass would allow. He was not bothered by the chill of the Sposia dawn filling the stone-walled room. In fact he relished it. His mind felt sharp, and he was filled with a renewed determination to face the two black-clad Chiss with their weapons pointed at him. Stegor turned to them and flashed a bright smile.

“And what do you have to smile about?” asked the female agent.

“It’s simple,” said Stegor. “I have nothing left to lose.”

“Oh really?” she said.

“Indeed,” said the green and violet robed politician with a shrug.

He stepped towards them, unbothered by the aim of their charrics. “My wife died a few years ago, my daughter was born with the Sight and was taken away, I heard she had been kidnapped by the Grysks and who knows what will become of her. I have nothing.”

The male agent laughed.

“What?” said Stegor.

“Oh,” he said. “You haven’t heard that those kidnapped children were rescued and given to the Defense Fleet?”

Stegor froze.

“So you may indeed have something left to lose,” he said. “Too bad you are going to lose it all again very soon.”

“You aren’t from the Sabosen clan are you?” asked Stegor, feeling a chill unrelated to the open window behind him.

“It took you that long to figure out?” said the agent. “The Sabosen representatives have been locked in your basement for the last two days.”

“I see,” said Stegor. “And I assume you are going to kill me now and frame them for my murder?”

“Not yet,” he said. “You are all going for a ride with us.”

“I would advise you against whatever you are planning,” said Stegor. “Whatever you are gaining by working for the Grysks will be lost when they come and destroy our entire civilization.”

“Save it for the Ruling Families’ Council,” the woman rolled her eyes.

She reached for Stegor’s wrists and the restraints clamped shut around them.

“And I would advise keeping your mouth shut for the rest of the journey,” she said.

* * *

Eli stood restlessly in the entry hall. Thrass had just left with his forces to rescue his wife and daughters. He looked at Ekina, who was studying him as expecting him to say what he was about to.

“I cannot in good conscience just wait here while the syndic goes after them,” said Eli. “We must go as well. I am willing to accept the consequences for both of us for disobeying orders.”

“I appreciate that, Commander,” said Ekina. “But I will be accepting the consequences for my own actions. I agree that this is the best course of action and that Stella will be safe here with the syndic’s son.”

As if on cue, Thrark approached them. The young man had attached a charric to his belt. Eli wondered if he had ever even used the weapon.

“What’s going on?” Thrark asked.

“We are going to go help your father,” said Eli. “Please take care of Stella while we are gone.”

"I am coming with you!" Thrark said eagerly.

Eli looked at the sixteen year old boy with amusement.

"You'll be more of a help here in case something unexpected happens and they send another team to try and capture Stella," said Eli. “We need you here.”

Thrark did not look convinced.

“We will bring everyone back safely,” said Eli. “Please stay inside the house with Stella until we return.”

“Very well,” said Thrark. “Please do whatever you can.”

* * *

It was one of the most awkward dinners Stent had ever attended, and that was saying something considering he had on one occasion attended a banquet with Thrawn two days before the man had been exiled from Chiss space.

  
Formbi sat at the front of the table with an apparently calm expression. Franc sat next to his father. Thrudi sat across from him and next to her mother and sister. Feesa was at Franc’s left, and Stent sat next to her. They all ate in silence, the scraping of silverware against plates were the loudest noises in the room.

The quiet was soon interrupted when a commotion could be heard down the corridor. Thrass burst into the room.

“Formbi!” he said, furiously.

“Syndic Mitth'ras'safis,” said Formbi. “You are most welcome.”

Aristocra Formbi stood up to greet Thrass. The syndic had his own type of greeting in mind and punched Formbi. The man recoiled backwards and fell onto the table. Everyone leaped out of the way as the soup bowls clattered to the floor.

“Syndic Thrass,” said Formbi as he lay outstretched on the table. “I owe you an explanation.”

Thrass gripped him by the collar. Feesa gasped. Evvie failed at hiding a satisfied smile.

“You will release my family at once,” said Thrass. “And you certainly owe me much more than an explanation.”

“Just take a deep breath,” said Formbi. “I wish I had time to tell you everything, but unfortunately a battle cruiser with hostile elements is currently en route.”

“And if that is the case, why were you just sitting around the dinner table?” asked Thrass, not relenting his grip on Formbi’s collar.

“A man has to eat,” said Formbi.

“I am taking my family home at once,” said Thrass.

“I would advise against that,” said Formbi. “You should wait until after the battle is over.”

“What is this about?” said Thrass, finally placing Aristocra Formbi back on this feet.

“It certainly has to do with the group of Grysk conspirators coming from Sposia,” said Formbi. “But otherwise I am not entirely sure. You are free to join me on the bridge to assess the situation.”

“Oh, I will assess it,” said Thrass. “And I will watch your every move.”

* * *

  
“Greetings, Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano.”

The projection of a robed man appeared before Formbi. The Aristocra sat in his office. The others were waiting on the bridge, but the Aristocra thought it would be best to assess the situation with Thrass out of earshot.

“I take it that I am speaking with Bels’teg’orono?” asked Formbi.

“Indeed,” said the man with a calm smile.

Formbi was unable to see the charric pressed against Stegor’s back, but he could read something strange in his eyes.

“I would like to know why you have a heavily armoured fleet coming towards space under Chaf jurisdiction?” said Formbi.

“I can assure you that it is a mere misunderstanding,” said Stegor. “We had been assailed by a few stray Grysk ships on our way here, and the forces with me are merely a precaution.”

“I see,” said Formbi. “And what can I do to help you today?”

“I have acquired some information that my daughter, Bels'tel'ati might be aboard your vessel,” said Stegor. “Might that be the case?”

“Yes,” said Formbi. “We have her on board.”


	5. Franc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mitth family is furious to discover that Harti has been sent in harms way as a decoy. Franc feels regretful over his father's actions and joins the rescue party to try to salvage his relationship with Thrudi.

When Eli and Ekina arrived on the Chaf Envoy the building tension had already broken lose. Thrass stood and waited for them in the hangar. The syndic looked absolutely furious.

“Treachery,” said Thrass, his glowing eyes sparkled furiously. “The Chaf Clan have betrayed us all!”

“What happened?” said Eli.

“I have played the part of the fool it seems,” said Thrass, as he led them through the corridor. “I should not have let them out of my sight.”

They entered the guest room where Evvie sat on the bed sobbing inconsolably. Thrudi sat next to her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Where is Harti?” asked Ekina.

“It seems that Formbi decided that she would take part in their little charade without asking us about it,” said Thrass.

“You mean they will pretend that Harti is Stella to trick whoever was after Stella?” said Eli.

“It seems that way,” said Thrass. “Chaf'ees'aklaio supposedly took Harti along with half a dozen armed men on board Bels’teg’orono’s ship. I was planning on pursuing them, but when I saw you were coming I thought you may want to accompany me.”

“Of course,” said Eli. “That is what we are here for.”

There was a knock on the door. Chaf'ran'csapla entered as every eye in the room turned angrily towards him.

“What do you want?” said Thrass.

Thrudi stood up furiously. “You have some nerve coming in here!”

She slapped him hard across the cheek, and the young man recoiled slightly.

“I deserved that. My father has gone too far this time,” said Franc. “I apologise sincerely for what has occurred. I plan on going myself to bring back your sister. Please let me make amends.”

“Fine,” said Thrudi. “But if anything happens to her, you can consider it over between us.”

“I understand,” he said.

“Perhaps you could give us some insight to what your father is planning?” asked Eli.

“Perhaps,” said Franc with a heavy sigh.

* * *

They met Stent on their way to board the other vessel. His burgundy-accented black uniform was still immaculately pressed, and the man’s eyes looked sharp despite Stent barely having a nap since he had pursued the kidnappers from Copero. He nodded at Thrass.

“We have already scouted ahead and found the best route,” said Stent. “But I would advise caution. While the staff onboard are dressed like they are the Sabosen Clan’s personnel, they are all speaking to each other in standard Cheunh.”

“That is very suspicious,” said Thrass. “Everyone keep your guard up.”

“How is that suspicious?”said Eli.

“The onboard staff of a flagship associated with any of the Ruling Families are usually from the planet under that family’s rule,” Thrass explained. “This is done usually to assure their loyalty plus speaking to each other in a planetary dialect can help keep messages more secure. Even if not all of the staff are from Sposia, they would likely learn that specific dialect of Cheunh after entering into the service with them.”

“Wow,” said Eli. “I have never thought of it.”

“We always speak to you in standard Cheunh because you have just recently become fluent in the language,”said Ekina. “But Chiss space is a vast area with many regional dialects.”

“Interesting,” said Eli.

“Also, the Chiss Defense Fleet employs those from all over Chiss space so Standard Cheunh is our default,” said Ekina. “But that is not the case for the Ruling Families who are more exclusive with their personnel.”

“Stent has become so fluent in Coperese that I would swear he grew up on Copero,” said Thrass.

Stent laughed.

“Well I did do a lot of running around with Thrawn back in the day,” said Stent.

“I didn’t know that you knew Thrawn,” said Eli.

“Yes,” said Stent. “He and I go way back. Of course not as far back as Thrawn and Syndic Thrass.”

“Oh really?” said Eli.

Thrass smiled slightly at Eli’s surprised expression.

“I thought you already knew,” said Thrass. “Thrawn is my brother.”

“Oh,” said Eli. “That explains a few things.”

“We’re here,” said Stent.

They stepped through the tunnel connecting the two ships.

* * *

“Is this the child?” asked the woman.

Harti’s chin wobbled fearfully as she clung to Feesa.

“This is her,” said Feesa. “Where is Bels’teg’orono?”

“He is on board,” she said. “Please give us the child.”

“I am afraid that was not the agreement,” said Feesa. “Aristocra Formbi is waiting onboard the Chaf Envoy and wishes to speak to Bels’teg’orono in private first.”

“Aristocra Formbi may come here if he wishes,” said black-clad woman. “You will not be leaving us until you hand over the girl.”

“That is simply not an option,” said Feesa, defiantly.

“Did I say anything about giving you an option?” said woman.

She gestured and a group of armed Chiss emerged and surrounded them. The group that had escorted Feesa was outnumbered.

“You are free to wait for your Aristocra or you may simply hand over the girl,” said the woman.

“We will wait then,” said Feesa, through gritted teeth.

* * *

“It’s too quiet,” said Ekina. “I don’t like this.”

“There were more guards walking around earlier,” said Stent. “Something must be going on.”

Everyone whirled around as a door suddenly burst open behind them. The group lifted their weapons.

“Don’t shoot!” said one of the Chiss who had come through the door.

“Identify yourselves immediately,” said Thrass.

“We are from Clan Sabosen,” said a man with a weary expression. “We were captured by hostile elements on the way to meet Bels’teg’orono and were brought on this ship along with him.”

“And how do we know that you are truly Sabosen representatives and not the impostors?” asked Eli.

“Bels’teg’orono is locked somewhere nearby,” said the purple robed woman. “He will be able to identify us.”

“Do you know what is going on?” asked Eli.

“All we know is that our captors are working with the Grysks and are trying to get Bels’teg’orono’s daughter to give to the Grysks as a token of their cooperation,” she said.

Thrass swore under his breath.

“If we don’t hurry they will give Harti to the Grysks,” said Thrass.

“Do you know where they might have taken her?” said Franc.

“Their main operating center seems to be the bridge of this vessel,” said the man.

“I am going,” said Thrass. “Commander Vanto, please try to free Bels’teg’orono and then join us.”

“I am coming with you,” said Franc.

“And I will as well,” said Stent.

“Is it a good idea to split up?” said Eli.

“We will leave four of our men with you and the rest will come with us,” said Thrass. “I refuse to hesitate a moment longer and further risk Harti’s wellbeing.”

“I understand,” said Eli. “Good luck.”

Thrass nodded solemnly. Franc and Stent followed him along with six burgundy uniformed guards.

“Did you see which door Bels’teg’orono was placed in?” asked Eli.

“I think it is one of those two,” said the woman, indicating the two doors across from them.

Eli nodded at two of the guards who swiftly broke down the first door. When it was nothing but a supply cabinet they tried the second door. A man shrieked with surprise when the door opened. He sat in the corner of the closet with binders on his wrists.

“Is that him?” asked Ekina.

“Yes,” said the woman.

“Bels’teg’orono,” said Eli. “We are here to help you.”

“Well, you can try,” said Stegor. “Though I fear I may be beyond help.”

Ekina unlatched the binder, and Stegor shook out his cramped hands.

“Just tell me this,” said Stegor. “Is my daughter alive?”

“Yes,” said Eli. “But she is on Copero. The child that has been brought here is Syndic Mitth'ras'safis’ daughter. The Chaf Clan brought her here without his permission.”

“I see,” said Stegor, looking at the men who had efficiently broken down the door. “That explains the color of those uniforms. I had thought this was a long way from home for the Mitth Clan.”

“Can you also confirm that these are the legitimate representatives from the Sabosen Clan?” said Ekina.

“Yes,” said Stegor, glancing at them sadly. “I am full of regret that I did not realize that they had been captured right under my nose. And now nobody will be coming after them because the impostors have likely sent a message that all is well.”

“Well we are here from the Defense Fleet,” said Eli. “And we can call additional reinforcements if necessary.”

“They would likely be too late though,” said Stegor. “We had better hope that Clan Mitth and Clan Chaf can set aside their decades long rivalry or we are all doomed.”

“That’s the real question,” said Ekina.

“Let’s escort these three to safety,” said Eli.

“No,” said Bels’teg’orono. “Don’t waste time. You must go after the impostors before they call the Grysks to our location.”

“I agree,” said the female Sabosen representative. “We can make our own way to the exit. Just leave us some weapons.”

There was a loud explosion down the hall. Eli had to make a split second decision. He turned to one of the stone-faced Mitth guards.

“You, please escort them to the Chaf Envoy and inform Aristocra Formbi about what happened,” said Eli. “The rest of us will proceed.”

* * *

“PAPA!” Harti screamed from Feesa’s arms as Thrass had charged onto the walkway.

The black-clad woman looked up from the control panel, studying how the crying child desperately looked at Thrass.

“So we have been tricked,” she said with a frown. “A changeling instead of the girl with the Sight.”

Stent and Franc followed behind Thrass with the rest of the group. Thrass aimed his charric straight at the woman.

“You would do well to stop all of these games,” said Thrass. “Those who have faced the wrath of the Mitth Clan do not soon forget it.”

The woman laughed.

“The Mitth Clan,” she said, mockingly. “The Ruling Family that constantly licks the boots of the Defense Fleet! The family that is content to forever be domineered by an inherently corrupt political structure. At least the Chaf Clan has self-respect!”

“I do not care about your delusions of power,” said Thrass. “Our responsibility is to make sure our people live well regardless of our own rise and fall. This pointless conflict is only endangering the majority of the populace that has no say in its outcome.”

“And I would not speak of self-respect if I were you, traitor,” said Feesa, sharply. “Clan Chaf does not look kindly on those who corroborate with Grysks.”

The woman held her charric towards Feesa. Harti squirmed in her arms trying to get away.

“Shall I teach you a lesson?” said the woman.

“You will be dead before you hit that trigger,” said Thrass.

“Maybe,” said the woman. “But you would soon be joining me.”

She snapped her fingers and even more armed Chiss emerged from behind them.

“There is no escaping now,” she said. “Kill them all.”

* * *

When Eli and Ekina made it to the bridge, the floor was already drenched in blood. He first saw Franc struggling to hold back two attackers. Behind him was Feesa with Harti huddled together in a corner. Feesa was rocking back and forth with a blank expression. Harti nervously watched the action. Eli rapidly fired his charric at the two attackers, and they dropped lifelessly to the ground.

“Franc!” said Eli

The right side of the young man’s yellow tunic was heavily stained with blood.

“Help!” said Franc. “My arm is wounded. I can’t carry both of them!”

“Lieutenant!” said Eli to Ekina. “Help him get both of them out of here!”

“But Commander!” said Ekina.

“That’s an order,” he said. “I will cover you.”

Ekina nodded. Franc reached for Harti with his good arm, and Ekina draped Feesa’s shivering form over her shoulders.

“All my fault,” Feesa mumbled. “I failed.”

They ran towards the exit and Eli fired a few shots to clear them a path.

“Run!” said Eli.

As soon as they were safely clear, Eli made his way to the main fray. He threw a punch to free Thrass from a chokehold. Stent fired a shot to dispatch the assailant.

“Thrass!” said Eli. “Harti made it out okay!”

“Good,” said Thrass. “We’re still outnumbered here. I don’t know if we are going to make it out alive.”

“I will make sure you live, Syndic,” said Stent.

“That is irrelevant,” said Thrass. “I should have brought more reinforcements with us. I apologise if you have to die from my failure.”

“It is not a failure,” said Stent. “Your daughter is safe. The next generation will continue our work if we perish today.”

“But how long will it be before these assailants board the Chaf Envoy?” asked Thrass.

“We will take out as many as we can,” said Stent. “And hope that the Chaf Envoy will be ready.”

Thrass nodded with determination.

“Don’t give up hope,” said Eli. “I have survived worse odds than this before.”

“Do not worry, Commander,” said Thrass. “I am not one to give up so easily.”

Thrass fired his charric and dispatched five attackers in quick succession. The three stood back- to-back and held their ground against several waves of attacks. All the while, the black-clad woman watched the scene with an amused expression.

“Excuse me?” An authoritative voice echoed through the wide command center.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eli could see that it was Aristocra Formbi, and he had brought at least twenty armed men all wearing the yellow Clan Chaf uniform.

“These gentlemen are my guests,” said Formbi. “And it is indeed very rude of you to shoot at them. I must insist that you cease your attacks at once.”

“His timing is not bad even if his definition of a guest is a bit off the mark,” said Stent.

“What a shame,” said the woman. “I was going to let you live.”

“You stole my line,” said Formbi. “I hate when people plagiarize my speeches. I will tell you one more time, you will stop firing or you will die.”

She laughed. “Do you think you can really do anything to stop up us? Even if you kill me, the gears are in motion. The Grysks will infiltrate your pathetic excuse of a government and Chiss space will cease to exist! Even if you win today, you will lose tomorrow!”

“You’re wrong,” said Formbi. “I will not stop fighting for our people. Traitors like you have nothing to gain. You will die a failure.”

“I guess we will find out soon enough,” she said.

“I will find out,” said Formbi. “You won’t.”

He fired, and she slumped down lifelessly. Formbi’s men ran into the fray and joined forces with the Mitth guards that had been struggling to hold their ground.

“Mitth'ras'safis,” said Formbi. “I am sorry you got caught up in this.”

“Well, it seems like we are all caught up in it now,” said Thrass.

* * *

Eli walked past the recovering wounded in the medical bay over to where Thrudi was sitting next to Franc’s bed. She held his hand and smoothed his hair as Franc shifted uneasily in his sleep.

“How is he doing?” asked Eli.

“He will be alright,” said Thrudi. “I can’t believe I almost lost him. The words I said to him before he left were so cruel. I could have never been able to live with myself. What would I have told our child?”

“Everything worked out,” said Eli. “And soon we can reunite Stella with her father.”

“I am sure Thrark will never let me hear the end of this,” said Thrudi with a sigh. “This will truly cement his place as father’s favorite.”

Eli laughed.

“What?” said Thrudi.

“It’s just that Thrark told me that he thought you were the favorite,” said Eli.

“I am not so sure about that,” said Thrudi. “I have seen my father’s will, and while I will inherit some of my father’s political titles, Thrark will inherit the entire estate.”

“I guess it makes sense that he was being trained to run it,” said Eli.

“I just hope I can fulfill my role in this family,” said Thrudi. “Sometimes I am not sure if I am cut out for any of it.”

“You have time to figure it out,” said Eli.

“Yeah,” said Thrudi.

She pressed a soft kiss on Franc’s forehead, and Franc’s eyes flickered open.

“Thrudi,” he said. “I am so sorry.”

“Shh,” she said. “Everything’s okay. Just rest now. I am here.”

Thrudi kissed his lips, and Eli decided to leave them alone.

* * *

Thrark and the other children were waiting to meet them when they arrived back on Copero. Stella ran to give Harti a hug. When Stella looked at the adults, she noticed her father.

“Stella,” said Bels’teg’orono. “You must have been through so much . . . do you still remember me?”

“Papa,” said Stella. “It is really you?”

Stegor widened his arms and Stella ran into his embrace. Eli smiled at Ekina.

“Mission accomplished, Lieutenant,” said Eli.

“I would say so, Commander,” she said.

Franc followed behind the group with Thrudi with his arm in a sling. Thrark gave him a sharp look when he noticed the syndic.

“Father!” said Thrark. “I am glad you have safely returned. But what is he doing here?”

“He is your sister’s betrothed and is welcome here whenever he likes,” said Thrass. “You will treat him like a member of the family. Is that understood?”

Thrark’s eyes widened in shock, but he nodded fervently in obedience. He held a reluctant hand to Franc.

“Welcome to our home,” said Thrark.

“Thank you,” said Franc, clasping his hand return.

“Now,” said Thrass. “Let’s see if the cooks can throw together a quick meal for us.”

The cooks’ _quick meal_ turned to be what appeared to Eli as a banquet fit for royalty. The tables were covered with vibrant dishes that Eli had never seen before and the finger foods combined tastes he never knew existed before. After they ate, Eli and Ekina went to Thrass’ office to report in with Admiral Ar’alani.

* * *

The projection of Ar’alani nodded to them in greeting.

“I am glad that you are unscathed,” she said. “And that the child is had been reunited with her father.”

“So what’s going to happen with Stella now?” asked Eli.

Ar’alani smiled. “Luckily, she has been given authorization to be released from duty. She can stay with her father.”

“That’s good news,” said Eli.

“And what would you like us to do now, Admiral?” asked Ekina.

“We have been combing through the data chips you recovered from the Grysk conspirators,” said Ar’alani. “And I have a new assignment for you two.”

“For us?” asked Eli.

“Lieutenant Ekina had said that she thought it was a simple assignment, and indeed I had intended it to be to see how well you would work together,” said Ar’alani.

“The Lieutenant performed admirably under pressure,” said Eli. “I cannot commend her enough.”

“You have both done well,” said Ar’alani. “But this next mission is going to be even more of a challenge.”

“We can handle it, Admiral,” said Eli.

“Good,” she said Ar’alani. “Because the Chiss need people like both of you on their side now more than ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A truce between the Mitth and Chaf Clans just in time for Christmas! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I may or may not do more of this series. I will leave it up in the air for now. Remember, comments = love, so please leave a comment! :)


End file.
